Falling for the opponent
by koneko-chan5
Summary: What happens when you fall for your opponent? At a tournie, Kai meets the most annoying girl of all time... but he can't help but fall in luv. There's just 1 tiny problem... one girl doesn't want the relationship to happen... Kai/OC ^_^ R&R plz... [first


Hey minna-san ^_^ this is my first beyblade story so go easy on the reviews ok?  
  
Reviewz r appreciated and I'll mention all who review in the next chapter..  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblades or any of the characters 'cept for Kat Summer & all of Platinum ^_^ oh an I also own Lynx ^_^  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Kai watched as Tyson sat on his bed, rearranging his beyblade for the upcoming tournament. Tyson's dark hair covered his eyes as he began mumbling to himself.  
  
The Beybreakers were in a small hotel room, located in Massachusetts, which smelt of old laundry, due to Tyson's non-organisational skills and junk.  
  
"This stupid beyblade.." he fumed, "Why won't it fit together properly?"  
  
Kenny looked up from DIZZY to stare at Tyson, "Maybe because those are two pieces that don't function well together.. The attack ring and the weight disk won't work together.. the weight disk is too heavy.."  
  
Tyson gave out an exasperated sigh and dropped his beyblade onto the flowery hotel bedspread, "Well, at least I'm trying to prepare for the tournament, unlike some people.."  
  
He directed this statement to all the Beybreakers in the room. Rei was leaning against a wall, staring out the window, Max was flipping through a comic book, Kenny was working on his laptop & Kai was watching all of them from a shadowed corner.  
  
Max looked up, his dark blue eyes lighting up, "I've already finished working on my beyblade.. It's all set!"  
  
Tyson frowned and turned to Rei, "And why aren't you working on your beyblade? After all, we are entering the tournament as a team and I won't carry this team to the finals all by myself.."  
  
Rei grunted and began walking towards the door, "I've already got my beyblade ready.."  
  
Tyson finally turned to the undisturbed, Kai, "What about you?"  
  
Kai reached into his pocket and let his cold brown eyes focus on Tyson, "I'm done with mine.."  
  
Kai tossed it into the air and caught it easily with one hand.  
  
Tyson threw his hands up in frustration, "How come you've all finished with your beyblades? When could you have had the possible time to fix and adjust them?"  
  
Kai moved out of the shadows, revealing his face, and said simply, "When you were stuffing your face, downstairs, at the 'welcome' buffet table.."  
  
Tyson fell off the bed [a/n: anime style ^_^] as Kenny and Max sweatdropped.  
  
"Aww! I was only eating for a while.." he whined.  
  
"Try an hour, Tyson.." Max snickered.  
  
Kai turned to the door to follow Rei out.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Kenny asked, drawing his attention to Kai and Rei.  
  
Rei stopped but didn't turn around, "I'm guessing there are gonna be some bladers that think they're pretty hot.. They'll be in the lobby showing off their blades.."  
  
"Amateur bladers.." Kai let out a bitter laugh, and strode past Rei, out the door.  
  
A girl, just a little shorter than him, who was running toward the elevators, immediately knocked him into a wall as he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Hey!" Kai yelled, fire in his cold auburn eyes focusing on the girl, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
The girl kept running, her slightly curled purple hair flowing behind her.  
  
I can't wait to beat all these amateurs.. I'll make sure to teach them a lesson when I'm out there.. Kai thought to himself as he made his way to the staircase at the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby..  
  
Rei and Kai were ambling through the lobby, trying to remain inconspicuous. There was a large group in the center of the lobby, crowded around a short, spiky green haired boy, who was raving on holding his blue beyblade above his head.  
  
"..Therefore this beyblade is far more superior than any of the models that most competitors have!" the short boy boasted, looking proudly at his beyblade.  
  
Kai heard Rei let out a small chuckle, "He's barely a competitor.. I bet he hasn't even tested it out yet.."  
  
Kai nodded, "I'm gonna go check out some other blades.. I'll meet you back in the hotel room.."  
  
Rei smirked and vanished into the group. Kai scanned the room for another stupid 'competitor'.  
  
A small group was gathered in the corner of the lobby, a lot subtler than the other crowd.  
  
"Better check it out.." Kai mumbled to himself, walking over.  
  
He carefully wove in and out of the crowd till he reached the center, where he saw a silver-haired boy quarreling with a purple-haired girl, who had her back to Kai.  
  
"Craig! What're you doing? We're not supposed to showcase our beyblades! It could give the other teams an edge.." the purple-haired girl yelled, "Go back upstairs!"  
  
It would give your opponents MORE than an edge.. Kai smirked, still listening to the fight.  
  
"Since when were you the boss? Listen, Kat, I don't need to take orders from you.. At least I'm trying to boost our reputation," Craig motioned to the surrounding crowd.  
  
"You can't do this!" Kat flung her hands up in frustration, "It's gonna jeopardize our chances at winning this tournament!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but let out a laugh. This girl thought she stood a chance at the tournament? What a joke.  
  
The girl, known as Kat, whirled around, obviously hearing Kai, "What, may I ask is so funny?"  
  
Kai's cold eyes focused on Kat's yellow ones, "So you think you'll make it to the finals?"  
  
Kat's eyes narrowed, "We'll get farther than yours.."  
  
Kai ran a hand through his blue hair, "I don't think you know who you're talking to.."  
  
"In fact, I do! I'm talking to a pompous moron who obviously can't keep his ego to himself!" Kat countered, her lips curving into a smirk.  
  
Kai stood there for a while, leaning on one leg. No one had ever talked to him like that. He scrutinized Kat for a while then opened his mouth to say something when Craig, who was obviously annoyed at being ignored, cut him short.  
  
"Kat! This guy obviously doesn't know our team.. No one stupid enough would challenge one of us," he remarked, looking Kai up and down.  
  
Kai raised one eyebrow, "Oh? And what would make your team so special?"  
  
"We happen to be members of the fastest rising team, Platinum.." Kat cut in, proudly.  
  
"Never heard of 'em.." Rei scoffed, stepping into the center of the debate. He had obviously been there for a while.  
  
A few whispers rose from the ever-growing crowd.  
  
"Isn't that Rei? One of the best bladers there is?"  
  
"..and that's Kai! Now I know where I recognized him from.."  
  
"He was the beyblade champion!"  
  
"Do you think they're here for the tournament or a promotion campaign?"  
  
Kai watched Kat and Craig take in the information. Craig's mouth hung loose and his eyes bulged out.  
  
"K-kai? Rei?"  
  
Kat seemed shocked herself, "You're Kai?"  
  
Rei and Kai exchanged glances.  
  
"The one and only.." Rei nodded, he turned back to Kai, "C'mon, Kai.. let's go. We've seen enough of the competitors.."  
  
Kai didn't need to be told twice. He began to follow Rei through the crowd, when Kat shot him another remark.  
  
"Just because you're famous doesn't mean that you're the best blader! You still haven't matched us, yet!"  
  
She won't give up, will she? Kai sighed I'll show her.. She'll just have to wait till the tournament to loose..   
  
He followed Rei to the elevators, leaving a chattering mob and a determined purple-haired girl.  
  
Back in the hotel room..  
  
"So. what'd you find out?" Tyson looked up as Rei and Kai entered the room, "Anything worth preparing for?"  
  
Rei laughed and sat on the end of the bed, but didn't answer. Kai made his way over to Kenny who was tapping away on his laptop.  
  
"You have a bladers index on that thing don't you? I need a look up on a beyblader called Kat.. Team name's Platinum.."  
  
Kenny nodded and opened his search category and typed in Kat, "Why do you need to find out?"  
  
Tyson smirked and jumped off the bed. He stood next to Kai with a mock smile.  
  
"Maybe Kai's in love.."  
  
Tyson began dancing around the room singing, "Kai's got a girlfriend, Kai's got a girlfriend!"  
  
As soon as Tyson got close enough Kai grabbed him by the neck so Tyson's feet dangled off the floor, "Say that again?"  
  
"K-kai's the..the nicest person I've ever met.." Tyson chocked, clawing at Kai's firm grip.  
  
Kai dropped him, "Yeh.."  
  
Tyson rubbed his neck and sat up, "So why do you wanna look up this girl anyway?"  
  
"None of your business!" Kai growled, wondering himself why he needed to look up this girl.  
  
Kenny broke into Kai's thoughts, "Kathryn Summer.. Born in Massachusetts, her team 'Platinum' is new and rising up the charts very quickly.. Founded by Heero Hiiragizawa, team leader. It says Heero moved from Japan to Boston a long time ago and then started the team.."  
  
Kenny looked up, "It says here it's their first Beyblade tournament.."  
  
"Hey, let's take a look at their beyblades.." Tyson jeered, "I bet they're not as good as mine!"  
  
He smiled proudly, put his hands on his hips and stuck his nose in the air, "I doubt any beyblades will be this good."  
  
He pulled his small beyblade out of his pocket and held it up triumphantly, "Me and Dragoon are gonna wipe the competition out!"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped, "It's good to know you're proud of your beyblade but maybe this confidence of yours it too great.."  
  
Rei smirked and turned to Kai who was reading Kat's file, with abnormal interest.  
  
"Kat's a free spirited one ay, Kai?" Rei mocked him, "Pretty cute if you ask me.."  
  
Kai seemed to snap out of a dream as Rei made this comment, "Well, nobody asked you, so butt out!"  
  
Rei laughed, "Touchy subject.."  
  
"So you know Kat too? How?" Max, who had obviously been listening to the conversation, butt in.  
  
Kai sweatdropped as Rei answered for him.  
  
"Kat's this girl, Kai got into a fight with.. I definitely saw chemistry between the two.." Rei chuckled, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Kai raised his hands in frustration, "That girl is the most annoying person I have ever met! Now will all of you just forget it?"  
  
Tyson and Rei hi-fived. Kai gave up.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk.." He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Kenny looked up at the other Beybreakers in the room, "Do you think I should bookmark the page?"  
  
Tyson laughed, "I have a better idea.."  
  
  
  
Kai sighed as he stepped into the, still, crowded lobby.  
  
"Hey look! Kai's back!" someone yelled.  
  
The whole room turned to the staircase. Kai's cold blue eyes were unaffected by the spectators. He walked toward the lobby entrance as murmurs rose from the crowd. Just as he reached the door a figure blocked his way.  
  
"So your Kai?" the figure looked him up and down, "I've heard some of my team talking about you.."  
  
Kai stared coldly at the boy, who somewhat resembled himself, "So?"  
  
The boy thrust his hand out, "Heero Hiiragizawa.. Leader of Platinum."  
  
"Sure.." Kai brushed past him, "Pleasure, but I haven't got the time.."  
  
Just as Kai stepped out the door he heard Heero say one thing, "You better be careful at the stadium.."  
  
  
  
As Kai made his way through a packed market place, his mind flashed to Heero.  
  
Ha! Threatening me! he thought, bitterly Who does he think he is? That whole team needs a lesson in manners, especially that.. girl..  
  
"Fresh fruit!" a shouting man, broke through Kai's thoughts, "Would you like to buy some?"  
  
Kai looked the man up and down. He stopped and stared him straight in the eye.  
  
"No.."  
  
Kai began to turn away when he heard a loud voice behind him, "Well you don't have to be rude about it!"  
  
He recognised that voice immediately. He turned back, slowly to see Kat Summer, glaring at him.  
  
"He was just asking if you wanted to buy something! There was no reason to act so.. vile!" she shouted, her gold eyes scorching.  
  
Kai was surprised that Kat had the guts to talk to him like that, "Excuse me? Since when did this become a concern of yours?"  
  
Kat took a step forward, "This man happens to be a friend of mine.. He's had it worse than you can imagine! How can you treat other people this way?"  
  
The fruit selling man laid a hand on Kat's shoulder, "Don't worry, Miss Summer.. It's alright. As you said I've had worse.. Thank you anyway."  
  
Kat stopped and turned to the man, forgetting about Kai temporarily.  
  
"But Mr. Newman.."  
  
"Kathryn, you told me yesterday that it was your first tournament.. Why aren't you practicing? Your father says you have great talent," Mr. Newman smiled, warmly, "We all look forward to seeing you become famous."  
  
"Famous?!" Kai couldn't help but spit out the words with surprise. He burst out laughing.  
  
"You have got to be kidding? All she'll be famous for is telling people off!"  
  
A vein throbbed on Kat's head, "Say that again?"  
  
Kai let out a long sigh, "Oh.. so you're deaf as well as brain impaired?"  
  
Kat made a swipe at Kai, but he quickly dodged it, "Ha! Is that all you can do? Attack me with your manicured nails?"  
  
"I challenge you to a bey battle!" Kat's eyes narrowed with determination, "Let's see if your blade is as fast as your tongue.."  
  
Kai almost chocked on laughter after hearing this, "Y-you wanna challenge me?! Ha ha! You wouldn't last a second!"  
  
"Don't be so sure, Kai!"  
  
Kai began to turn away. He didn't need this aggravation. It was funny at first but now it was just annoying.  
  
"Where are you going? Is little Kai scared to battle me?" Kat laughed, scornfully.  
  
Without turning back, Kai threw back a vague remark, "I don't battle people not worth my time.."  
  
Kat blew a strand of violet hair, which had fallen across her face, "Jerk!"  
  
  
  
Kai made his way through the emptying lobby toward the stairs.  
  
"Kai! Hey! Kai!" a girl shouted across the room.  
  
He rolled his eyes and continued toward the stairs, ignoring the girl's shouts.  
  
"Kai!" the girl jumped in his way, "Hey! It's me, Lynx!"  
  
Kai stepped back and looked at the girl. Her blonde hair flowed loosely behind her and her bright azure eyes gleamed. She had a huge smile pasted on her face.  
  
"Lynx?"  
  
Lynx's eyes dropped to the floor, "You don't remember me?"  
  
Kai's mouth dropped open, "Of course I remember you.. What are you doing here?"  
  
Lynx's face brightened, "I'm here to visit my favorite beyblader.. In fact I've decided that I'm gonna help you win the tournament!"  
  
Lynx had lived across the street from Kai for years. She was controlling and loved to manipulate other people's lives. She was good at that kind of thing. Kai knew she wasn't usually this friendly.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kai began to recover from the initial shock, his eyes returning to an endless glacier of ice.  
  
"Do you always treat girls like this? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Lynx snapped, tossing her hair over one shoulder, "I swear, you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Kai began to see the real Lynx coming out.  
  
"I mean, you're such a weirdo!" she laughed, "I can't possibly think of anything that would motivate someone to battle with.. little pieces of plastic.."  
  
She motioned to the others in the room, "Completely pathetic!"  
  
Kai sighed and pushed past Lynx, "I don't see the point of you being here then.."  
  
Lynx opened her mouth to protest but instead ran to catch up with Kai.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! That wasn't what I meant! W-what I meant to say was..uhh.." Lynx struggled for words.  
  
Kai knew it was hard for her to come up with nice things to say, "Don't worry, Lynx. Just go home!"  
  
Lynx chuckled, "What kind of friend would I be if I just left you to battle on your own?"  
  
Kai began to quicken his pace, "You're not my friend.."  
  
Lynx stopped as they reached the stairs' landing, "Kai.. I came all the way here to cheer you on. I missed you, Kai. How can you just walk away like I don't mean anything?"  
  
Kai stopped and whirled around, "Listen, Lynx! I don't know what you want but I'll tell you how I can just walk away? It's simple, because you don't mean anything to me! Go back to Japan!"  
  
Kai groaned and began back to the hotel room.  
  
"Fine! Be, like, totally lame! Don't appreciate people!" Lynx shouted at Kai, who was already half way down the hall, "See if I care!"  
  
Kai heard Lynx stomp off, back down the stairs.  
  
Finally!  
  
Kai pushed open the hotel door. He stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged.  
  
"What the?" he cried.  
  
He scanned the room with shock pasted on his face.  
  
"TYSON!!"  
  
Kai stomped further into the room to see all the Beybreakers standing in a line with their hands behind their back, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What, the hell, is this?" Kai shouted, motioning to the many pictures of Kat on the walls, "How'd you print out these pictures?"  
  
"The printer in the hotel management room was open to all Beyblades.." Tyson laughed.  
  
"Yeh!" Max chimed in, "And the photocopier was free too!"  
  
Rei let out a hardly audible chuckle, but Kai heard it. Kai's blood began to boil.  
  
"If you think this is funny, IT'S NOT! Get these pictures off the wall!" Kai yelled, tearing down one picture and stuffing it in the bedside drawer, "ALL of you!"  
  
The Beybreakers scrambled around the room after seeing Kai's expression. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. Kai whirled around, holding another picture of Kat in his right hand, and walked toward the door.  
  
"Great! Who could this be?" Kai mumbled, as he opened the door a little so the person wouldn't see the pictures of Kat.  
  
A pair of azure eyes stared back at Kai.  
  
"Kai?" a very familiar voice asked, softly, "I need to apologise.."  
  
Omigod! Not again! Kai pulled the door open and slipped into the corridor.  
  
"What?" he growled, looking toward the stairs.  
  
Lynx put on an innocent voice and her lip began to tremble, "Kai.. I had a long time to think about what you said. I really don't think I came here for the tournament.. I think I came here to see you.."  
  
Kai almost choked, "A long time? It was 2 minutes ago! Did you get that line off one of your girly soaps? It's really pathetic.."  
  
For a second Lynx had sounded almost like she meant it, but Kai knew her better than that. Lynx would never be nice unless she wanted something or she was mentally ill.  
  
"Kai.." Lynx began, looking at her shoes, "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
Her bright blonde hair fell over her eyes.  
  
Kai knew it was an act, of course, "It might have something to do with the fact that I know what you're really like.."  
  
"How would you know what I'm like? If you knew what I was like, you would know that I'm being sincere!" Lynx objected, looking up, but trying to keep a hurt face.  
  
"Yeh.. right.." Kai rolled his eyes and stared at Lynx, "Lynx.. I really don't have time for this, so I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone and just.."  
  
"What's that?" Lynx's sorry expression left as she made a grab for the piece of paper in Kai's hand, "Lemme see!"  
  
She snatched it out of Kai's hand and held it up straight. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"Who's this? Has she ever heard of eyeliner?"  
  
Kai groaned, "She's nobody!"  
  
Lynx glanced up at Kai suspiciously, "You're dating her, aren't you?"  
  
"Not you too.." Kai collapsed against a wall, "I am not dating her!"  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, "No one that concerns you! Now excuse me but I have to leave."  
  
"What about the picture?" Lynx waved it in front of his face.  
  
"I think I have enough to last me a long time," Kai mumbled.  
  
With that Kai stalked back to the room, leaving an annoyed Lynx behind.  
  
Lynx examined the picture again. The yellow eyes. The violet hair. The perfect figure.  
  
This girl better not be trying anything on Kai.. Lynx's eyes narrowed But there's only one way to find out..  
  
With that Lynx spun on her heel and headed to the stairs, her blue eyes held the look of a manipulating young girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll ^_^ hope u liked my first chapter..  
  
I dun mind flames but don't b too hard k?  
  
Well gotta go do my English assignment -_-; so bai bai  
  
R&R pplz..  
  
²ºº²koneko-chan ²ºº² 


End file.
